The present invention relates to a modular fluid control system which comprises a plurality of fluid distribution modules. Each fluid distribution module is formed of a parallelepiped-shaped module block of similar shape and size and inside the module blocks fluid channels are provided.
Modular fluid control systems comprising a plurality of module blocks of similar shape and size are for example used in the field of analytical procedures. German utility model No. 297 03 788.8 discloses a modular fluid control system for use in the field of analytical procedures which comprises a plurality of module blocks. The module blocks may be arranged in-line or staggered, with different function modes being achieved by either an in-line or a staggered arrangement of the module blocks. In order to reduce the manufacturing costs of the modular fluid control system, all module blocks are embodied with the same outer shape. Thus, only a single die mould has to be produced and the module blocks can be made in large production batches. Differences regarding the design of the fluid channels may be achieved by a simple replacement of interchangeable shutters in the die mould.
The invention provides a modular fluid control system which mainly consists of standardized components allowing a simple and cost-effective mounting and considerable freedom as to the configuration of the modular fluid control system.
According to a first aspect of the invention a modular fluid control system is provided which comprises a plurality of fluid distribution modules each formed of a parallelepiped-shaped module block of similar shape and size and having fluid channels therein. Each module block has at least two porting faces on opposite sides and selected ones of the fluid channels open on an associated one of the porting faces to form port openings. The module blocks are arranged in an aligned abutting relationship so that selected port openings communicate with each other at abutting porting faces of adjacent module blocks. The modular fluid control system further comprises a frame which surrounds the module blocks and has connector through ports therein aligned with selected ones of the port openings.
As each module block has the same standard size and shape and has at least two porting faces on opposite sides it is possible to arrange the module blocks in any desired sequence without having to take into consideration whether a module block abuts an adjacent module block, or blocks, on its left or right side or on both sides . This allows a great flexibility with respect to the arrangement of the module blocks. The porting faces of each module block are not only intended to be interfaces to adjacent module blocks but also to be interfaces to connection elements directing the fluid into or out of the modular fluid control system. For this purpose the frame is provided with connector through ports aligned with selected ones of the port openings of the porting faces. Thus the frame has the functions both to localize each module block with respect to the other ones and to provide a simple and reliable solution for the accommodation of connection elements.
In a preferred embodiment according to the first aspect of the invention, the frame is assembled of a plurality of inter-engaged frame members. The frame members preferably comprise side members and end members which each are configured of the same size and shape. Thus the same type of frame members can be used for each modular fluid control system, independent of the number and sequence of the module blocks arranged therein. This results in low production costs because the frame members, like the module blocks, can be made in large production batches.
A further advantage of the inter-engaged frame members is the possibility to subsequently change the number or sequence of the module blocks of an assembled modular fluid control system by simply releasing the connection between an end member and the adjacent side members.
According to a second aspect of the invention a modular fluid control system is provided which comprises a plurality of fluid distribution modules each formed of a parallelepiped-shaped module block of similar shape and size and having fluid channels therein. Each module block has at least one porting face. Selected ones of the channels open on an associate porting face to form port openings. The modular fluid control system further comprises a central manifold block with peripheral porting faces. The module blocks are arranged about the central manifold block so that each module block has a porting face abutting a corresponding porting face of the manifold block.
According to this aspect different control functions of the modular fluid control systems can be achieved by simply exchanging the central manifold block, for example by using a central manifold block with a different flow of fluid channels.
According to a third aspect of the invention a modular fluid control system is provided which comprises a plurality of fluid distribution modules each formed of a parallelepiped-shaped module block of similar shape and size and having fluid channels therein. Each module block has a bottom face with port openings where the channels open. The modular fluid control system further comprises a common manifold base which is provided with port openings for communication with corresponding port openings of the module blocks.
According to the third aspect of the invention different control functions of the modular fluid control systems can be achieved by simply exchanging the common manifold base or by changing the arrangement of the module blocks on the common manifold base. Different manifold bases may for example differ in the arrangement and number of the port openings, thus requiring a different number of module blocks which are arranged in a different orientation with respect to each other.